


Wonderful World.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: On a beautiful spring day, you finally convince your daughter into coming and helping you out in the garden. Spencer being the handy husband that he is comes along with the best aid for tired gardeners which is lemonade and your daughter makes a new friend.





	Wonderful World.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bee.

“Think you can handle those, baby?” You wiped your muddy gloved hands down across your jeans since they were already pretty dirty and looked over to your daughter who with her curly hair pulled up into two bunches and own much smaller set of gardening gloves was studying the tulip bulbs you’d bought and put into a basket. You’d always wanted a house with a big garden so that you could actively pursue the dream of having a beautiful garden with flowers of all shapes and sizes, and after you got pregnant and needed to move out of the tiny apartment you were living in, now just seemed like the time to make that dream a reality.

For the first few years of Carrie’s life you used the garden as your safe place, somewhere where you could go and have a break from the trials and tribulations of being a parent but now that she was five, it seemed the right time to let her join in since she’d expressed the desire to do so. Carrie hummed and reached down into basket, rummaging around until she found her desired bulb before picking it up within two hands and handed it over to you. It was a beautiful sunny day, warm but not overly so and not too bright so that you couldn’t see what you were doing over the sunlight. You were enjoying yourself and it seemed to be that Carrie was as well, you knew to appreciate this now as when she was older she probably would hate the idea of even the simplest of manual labour.

“Anyone want a drink?” At the sound of your husband’s voice you looked over your shoulder at back to your house, the window in the kitchen overlooked the garden and there he was leaning out of it, his arms crossed on the window frame and his shirt sleeves pushed up to reveal his forearms. With you outside with Carrie it had allowed him to catch up on work, after a scare at work with a killer with yet another vendetta against the BAU Spencer had decided he couldn’t put his family at risk for another second. He had taken a page out of Rossi’s book, so to speak, and had decided to write. He was in the process of writing his second book about psychology and all the indicate details of human behaviour - stuff he found it hard to focus on with a five year old running about.

“Lemonade?” You turned back to look to Carrie who after hearing her dad’s voice had also looked towards him, curiosity all over her face which wasn’t unusual for her. Along with Spencer’s curly locks and pouty lips she had also inherited his curious nature which while it usually was a good thing, getting a question in return to everything you told her wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to deal with because you wanted to give her all the answers she craved. This time though she seemed content in just nodded her head and turning back to the flowers, already brewing questions about when the flowers were going to appear. A quick thumbs up to Spencer and then he was gone, it wouldn’t be long till he was out with you.

“Bee!” Carrie exclaimed at pointed her finger towards the rose bush not far from where you were knelt, as she stated a fuzzy little bumblebee sat on one of the roses, wiggling its little legs in a way that seemed to amuse her. Maybe this was why Carrie suddenly wanted to help you out with gardening, because she liked the bugs. She had on multiple occasions brought worms in from outside, attempted many a time to capture butterflies within a small net and surprisingly enough, she wasn’t scared of the spiders that would occasionally appear in the house. This to you was just another way of proving to Spencer that she was more like him that he perhaps thought, he couldn’t see the good qualities she had as things he had passed down to her.

Spencer walked outside with a jug of lemonade in one hand and then three glasses under his other arm, it would have been easier to just put it all onto a jug but no, he had to be difficult about it. He stopped walked towards you when he saw how careful Carrie was being in her movements, slowly moving closer towards the rose bush so she could observe the bumblebee closer up and hopefully get to stroke his little fuzzy body. It was days like these where he truly got to witness how good his family was, how good people were in general in fact. For so many years he had been surrounded by the most evil of people, seen the worst parts of humanity but he had survived and now got to watch his beautiful daughter experience this world and the beauty in it, it was finally starting to feel like all his hard work had been going towards something.

When he looked to you he realised that you were already looking at him with a smile, Spencer bashfully returned a smile and continued to walk closer where he then gave you a glass and poured the lemonade inside, letting you take another glass for Carrie since she was busy with her new friend. Finally he poured some for himself and with a small groan, sat down on the grass beside you. It seemed impossible that you were once scared of being parents, now it felt like the only thing you had ever known and couldn’t imagine ever being without your little girl. With soft smiles you watched as the bee wiggled and then flew away, everyone looking to the air to watch as it flew around the surrounding area for a couple of seconds and then disappeared out of sight. Things were finally good, they were better than just plain good and for the first time in Spencer’s life, that didn’t scare him.


End file.
